Tears On Her Cheeks: Imprint Story
by Catriona Faolan
Summary: What if Edward was not the gentleman he played off? What happens when Edward does more than leave and break her heart? Who finds her on the forest floor? What happens when one of the wolf members imprint on her? Can you fix whats broken beyond repair?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight .**

** What if Edward was not the gentleman he played off? What happens when Edward does more than leave and break her heart? Who finds her on the forest floor? What happens when one of the wolf members imprint on her? Can you fix whats broken beyond repair?**

**

* * *

**

Bellas POV

Edward grabbed my hand and we walked into the forest. I looked up at him. I knew something that would hurt was about to happen. But even though I knew I wasn't prepared for it. He smiled down at me, not his usual beautiful crooked smile but a dark sinister one. Never had I been afraid of Edward but I couldn't repress the shudder of fear than ran through my body. I stared at him unable to look away.

"Bella we are leaving." Edward told me.

"What? When?" I asked him staring up at him.

"Tonight." He told me and smiled softly.

"Okay but...you didn't give me much notice." I told him, "I guess I will have to just pack some stuff."

"Bella..." He said sharply. "Your not going with us."

"W-what?" I stuttered out at him. "You don't want me?" My voice sounded broken.

"No." He stated. "I don't love you anymore Bella."

"Well..I guess that changes things." I whispered. He nodded. Then suddenly his lips where on mine and he pinned me to a tree. He ripped my clothing away.

"Edward!" I said loudly. "Stop it! What are you doing!?" I tried to push him away,though it was useless, as he forced himself on me. Tears filled my eyes and I kept screaming loudly. When he was done I fell to the ground as he disappeared. I didn't have the will to move. So I laid there as the rain started to fall and I couldn't tell what was my tears and what was the rain anymore. Soon I had lost track of how long I had been laying there. I heard footsteps. I silently hoped whatever it was would kill me.

"Shit!" I heard someone curse. I heard muffled voices. "Damn Em tell me you didn't?"

"I did." The boy who must have been Em, replied. I felt a pair of arms picking me up and someone slipping a t-shirt over him.

"Oh God." Someone said. "Sam!"

"What Paul?" The man that must have been Sam asked.

"You don't smell that." Paul whispered. "Makes since we found her naked...He raped her Sam." What these boys or men were saying made no sense to me. They weren't vampires so I didn't understand there great sense of smell, they were to warm for vampires. They started walking and I drifted into the land of dreams, well nightmares. When I woke I was laying on my fathers couch and Dr. Gerandy sat there next to me.

"Hey Bella." He said gently, "Are you hurt anywhere?" I didn't answer I rolled over and faced away from him. "Bella this is important sweetie." He placed a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and screamed loudly.

"I'm sorry Bella." Dr. Gerandy said gently. "I didn't mean to frighten you. But I need you to tell me what happened." I looked at him. I drew in a deep breath.

"Edward led me into the woods." I said in a voice that didn't sound like it belonged to me, muchless a living person. "He told me his family was leaving and then he pinned me against a tree. I tried hard to fight him but I couldn't. I wasn't strong enough." I sobbed hard.

"Bella did he rape you?" Dr. Gerandy asked and I nodded and my body shook hard with sobs.

Embry's POV

As soon as Dr. Gerandy asked if that leech had raped her and she nodded I left the room as quickly as possible and headed into the woods and I phased. Leah's voice floated into me head.

_"Hey Embry." Leah said, "Whats up? You guys find Bella?"_

_"Yeah." I said angrily. _

_"Woah. Whats wrong?" She asked and I had never heard her voice that gentle before._

_"I imprinted on her." I told her. _

_"Your angry because of that?" She cut me off._

_"No. I'm angry because that stupid leech broke her heart. Raped her and left her on the forest floor to die." I growled out._

_"What?!" Leah growled out. "I can't fucking believe he would do that to her." _

_"I'm in the forest." I told her. "Can you bring me some clothes?"_

_"Yeah." She answered her voice was gentle. I phased out. _I sat on the forest floor deep in thought. How could he do that to her. I didn't understand at all. A few minutes later Leah appeared clothes in hand.

"Thanks Leah." I said and pulled my clothes on quickly.

"You alright Em?" She asked me.

"I don't know." I answered her honestly. "This is a lot to take in. I just know I have to figure out the best way to help her. I'm gonna go back over to the Swan's."

"I'll come with you." She said and I nodded. We walked into the Bella's house. She was asleep and Charlie was sitting there looking at her.

"I need to go to work but I can't leave her alone." He said gently. I sighed.

"Go to work Mr. Swan." I told him. "Leah and I can stay here. It will help you to take your mind off things." He nodded and left for work.

* * *

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight .**

** What if Edward was not the gentleman he played off? What happens when Edward does more than leave and break her heart? Who finds her on the forest floor? What happens when one of the wolf members imprint on her? Can you fix whats broken beyond repair?**

**

* * *

**

Embry

I watched Bella quietly. Leah sat beside me. I was so worried about her. He had rape her. That was the only thought running through my head. He broke her heart and raped her. She could have died. Her eyes blinked open and she looked at me.

"Hey," I said gently. "This is Leah. I'm Embry. We are going to sit with you while your Dad's at work." She nodded. She rolled over away from me and Leah.

"Keep the cold away." She mumbled and I wasn't sure she was aware of it, as she said over and over again. I gently lay a hand on her shoulder and she grabbed it. "So warm. Unnaturally warm. Men in forest, words don't make sense. How can they smell that good?" Fuck. She was to observant. Leah's eyes widened. Suddenly I smelled it. Sickly sweet. Leah growled. The front door swung open and there stood Alice Cullen.

"Oh Bella!" She exclaimed and me and Leah tensed. Bella screamed. I moved so I was covering as much as her as possible.

"Oh great!" Alice exclaimed. "What are you _mutts _doing here?"

"Fixing the mess one of you _leeches _left," Leah growled at her. Bella sat up looking confused and scared.

"Its okay Bella." I said gently. "Lay back down. I promise I will explain things." She nodded and lay back down.

"Oh great." The Leech yelled. "You imprinted on my brothers mate!"

"Your brothers mate my ass!" I screamed. "He fucking broke her heart, raped her and left her in the woods to die. If me, Sam, and Paul hadn't some along she would fucking be dead. So much for her being his fucking mate. If your definition of mate is string along, break her heart, then fucking raped her. Hes got it down." My body shook.

"You don't know what the hell your talking about!" She screamed back at me. "He wouldn't do that to her. He loves her! You have lost your fucking minds!" Suddenly Bella was standing between me and Alice anger covered her face.

"You know what Alice?" Bella said angrily "You will have more respect for that then the people who are guests in my home, especially when your uninvited. Either your a really good liar or just stupid. He led me into the woods told me you guys were leaving. He said he didn't love me anymore. Then he fucking raped me! IS that what you came here to hear. Get out!" She staggered and I caught her. Alice didn't leave. Bella looked at Leah.

"Leah can you please show the trash out," Bella said calmly. Shock covered Alice's face. Leah grabbed her and shoved her towards the door. Bella burst into tears and I pulled her close to me.

"Shh," I said trying to calm her. "Its okay." When her sobs had subsided, she looked at me.

"We need to talk." She stated. "What are you? She called you a mutt but I don't get why. You know what she is. You growled then she appeared. Then when you found me in the woods one of you pointed out...the smell. But there is no way a human could smell that and what the hell did she mean you imprinted on her brothers mate." Well shit. I glanced at Leah.

"Let me call Sam." I told her gently.

"Why?" She demanded. I sighed.

"Because hes the boss." I told her. "You'll understand soon enough. Sooner than I would have liked you too." I picked up the phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Hey Sam. I need you over here. She kinda knows somethings up." I told him. "Bring Billy, while your at it. I just hope to God, she doesn't freak the hell out." I hung up the phone and she stared at me.

"What the hell does Billy have to do with anything!?" She yelled. She hit the wall hard. "I don't fucking understand." I grabbed her.

"Hey are you trying to break your fucking hand?" I asked her gently.

"Why the hell are you being all....nice, kind, comforting and gentle with me?" She yelled at me. "I don't even know you!" I sighed. We sat in silence until Billy and Sam showed. She looked angry. I realized why. There were things Billy knew that were related to the leeches that Billy didn't tell her.

"What the hell is going on Billy?" She snapped.

"Well its good to see her in better shape than we found her in last night." Sam said and smiled. She flinched.

"Bella there are somethings you should know." Billy said gently. "They aren't easy to deal with but it seems your good with weird."

"Yeah." She said stated but her anger had faded at the mention of last night. Damn it Sam. I had rather see her angry than like this.

"Well Sam , Embry, and Leah. And Paul but he isn't one day probably Jacob," Billy began. He hesitated. "There werewolves." She stared at him and waited for him to elaborate. "The werewolves are to protect human life from....vampires." He looked at me. She stared at him.

"Shit. Embry." Billy said suddenly. "What the hell? Really? I don't whether to be mad or happy!"

"Yeah well we still have to explain that to her." I stated, not looking at Bella.

"Well Bella..." Billy started. "Werewolves do something called imprinting..."

"Alice mentioned that word. Something about Embry imprinting on me." She told him.

"Welll yeah he did." Billy told her gently. "Imprinting...is a werewolf's way for finding there soul mate. But the imprinter is whatever the imprintee needs." Bella stared. I was sure she didn't know how to react. Everything was dead quiet. She stood up.

"I need to be alone." She stated, suddenly she was void of any emotion. She disappeared up the stairs.

"Damn it." I growled lowly. This is exactly why I didn't want to fucking tell her yet. She wasn't fucking ready.

"Outside." Sam told me calmly. I ran outside towards the woods and burst into a giant wolf. Everything ran through my head.

_"Holy shit man." Paul's voice said, "Thats got to be tough."_ I winced.

_"You have no fucking idea." I said back_. I ran the border for a while trying not to think.

Bella's POV

I lay in my bed. His soul mate. I didn't know how to deal with that. Personally I didn't think it was fair to Embry. I was broken. I lay there staring at my ceiling. I heard Sam tell Embry to go outside. I looked out my window and say a large wolf running into the woods. I sighed. I could deal with him being a wolf but I was clueless what to do about the_ imprint _thing. There was a knock on the door as I lay back on my bed.

"Come in." I called. Sam walked in and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Bella I want you to know, you aren't obligated to do anything. If what you need is a friend then he will be your friend." Sam told me gently, "The great thing about him imprinting on you is you have a whole pack of werewolves to protect you. He could never hurt you know. He just can't do it. Its no possible for it to happen, on purpose anyway. But there are things that can't be helped. Like Emily. My imprint. I nearly killed her. I phased to close to her because I was out of control and angry. Her face is scared because of it. Even if all you want is friendship from Embry you probably won't ever see him with a girl. Because the imprint makes him _attached _to you and you only. Its like your the only thing holding him to this earth." I nodded to show I understood what hes saying.

"This isn't fair. To Embry." I told him. "I'm broken." Sam let a low growl.

"Like hell you are." Sam snapped at me. "If you think your broken then you are doing nothing but still letting that _leech _control you." I flinched. "There is nothing wrong with you that won't heal and trust me Embry will be there the whole time. Waiting for the day you will want something more. Even if it isn't him you want he would never do anything to jeopardize that." Sam got up and left. I sighed. I didn't know what to do. I knew Sam was right if I thought I was broken, I would only let _him_ win. I heard footsteps and there was a gentle knock on the door and somehow I knew this was Embry.

"Come in." I said quietly. He stepped inside and sat next to me on the bed.

"Hey." He said gently. "I just want you to know. I don't expect anything out of you. Nothing more than you want to give."

"Embry...." I said quietly. "This is hard for me right now. With all thats happened. Right now all I can promise you is friendship. But one day. I might be ready for something more. You'll be the first to know." He nodded and I was suddenly tired. I slipped into the land of nightmares.

_There lay on the ground looking up at Edward. He flashed me a cold smile. That made me cower in fear._

_"Hello Love." He said and I flinched. "Are you ready for round two?" Fear raced through my veins and I found myself incapable of fighting as he pulled my clothes and forced himself on me. I screamed loudly. Then Embry appeared. Edward pulled away from me and looked a Embry. He crouched and lunged at Embry. _

_"No," I screamed loudly as he tore Embry to shreds and he returned to me. I screamed louder and louder._

___"All mine now love." He stated and sunk his teeth into my neck. I screamed again and again but no one was left to save me._

_"Bella, Bella," Embry voice said shaking me. "Come on Bella wake up. Your having a nightmare." My eyes blinked open and I burst into tears. Embry pulled me into his lap and held me to him. I wrapped my arms around him and didn't let go. He made me feel __safe. He lay down with me and I buried my face in his chest as I cried. He gently pet my hair and whispered that it would be okay. I couldn't let go of him though. I was afraid the feeling of safety would disappear completely and I would be left with nothing but fear. _

* * *

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight .**

** What if Edward was not the gentleman he played off? What happens when Edward does more than leave and break her heart? Who finds her on the forest floor? What happens when one of the wolf members imprint on her? Can you fix whats broken beyond repair?**

**

* * *

**

Embry

I held her in my arms. She was clinging to me. I didn't understand. Something was wrong. She seemed okay earlier.

"Bella please whats wrong?" I asked her gently. "Please tell me!" She shook her head and a sob escaped her throat.

The next few days was hard. She didn't want me to be away from her. She sobbed hard most of the time. She screamed constantly. She never ate or drank. I was going crazy I didn't know what to do. I was pulling my hair out. I didn't know how to fix this. She wouldn't tell me whats wrong.

"Please Bella." I asked her gently. "Tell me what happened."

"My nightmares." She whispered. "Each and everyone...he kills you. Then sinks his teeth into my neck." I held he close to me.

"Oh baby." I whispered. "I'm so sorry. Its not going to happen. He won't hurt you anymore. You have a whole pack of wolves that are going to protect you." She had finally calmed down after a while. She relaxed against me. Her head rested on my shoulder. I kissed her on the head, on instinct. I sighed.

"You make me feel safe." She whispered. "I like staying close to you."

"I'll be here as much as I can," I whispered. "I don't want to leave you alone. I don't want you to have to be scared or frightened."

"You hungry?" I asked her. She nodded. "Lets go to Emily's. Shes probably got something all cooked up." Bella nodded again.

I was right. When we got Emily's Sam, Paul, and Leah were all there and Emily had food set out. I smiled. We grabbed some food. When we had finished eating, we all went into the living room. Bell sat next to me on the couch. She seemed so relaxed here. It made me smile. Sometime during the movie Emily had put in Bella had drifted to sleep. She was so more relaxed than she was at home and I suddenly realized why. The vampires weren't allowed on our land due to the treaty. They wouldn't risk losing there parts of there coven. I knew I had to keep her down here as much as possible. She would feel safer. More relaxed.

"Take her up to the guest room." Sam told me. "I'll call Charlie." We had actually told Charlie everything because he had wanted to go chasing after the leech to arrest him. It would be a stupid thing to do. I scooped Bella up and carried her upstairs and lay her on the bed. I went to walk out but she grabbed me hand.

"Stay," She mumbled and tugged on my hand. I smiled and crawled in the bed with her. She snuggled into my arms. I would take whatever she could give me. But I knew most of this was about her feeling safe.

The next morning she was awake before me and I found her down in the kitchen with Emily. They were cooking. I heard bell like laughter tinkle out of the kitchen. I knew that was Bella. I stood in the kitchen doorway watching them. Bella turned and saw me. She blushed.

"Oh." She said, "Hi Embry."

"Good morning." I said and smiled, "What are you ladies cooking up in here?"

"Lets see there are pancakes, eggs, sausage." Emily began.

"Muffins, Bacon, french toast," Bella continued. "Hash browns. Biscuits and gravy."

"Wow." I said, "Sounds good."

"Well help yourself." Emily stated. "Me and Bella are going to have a girls day." I raised an eyebrow.

"Whats this consist of?" I asked. Emily stuck her tongue out at me.

"None of your business." She stated but I could hear her mischievous tone. I smiled. Emily grabbed Bella's hand and they were out of the kitchen.

* * *

**Review**

**Sorry I know it was short but I have been kind of busy.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight .**

** What if Edward was not the gentleman he played off? What happens when Edward does more than leave and break her heart? Who finds her on the forest floor? What happens when one of the wolf members imprint on her? Can you fix whats broken beyond repair?**

**

* * *

**

**Bella**

The girls day with Emily had been fun. We went to the mall and she had ended up dragging me to fifty millions stores. I liked Emily. Hell, I even liked shopping with Emily. Because she let me get the stuff I liked unlike Alice. We had bought a ton of clothes and girlie products. We had gone to a spa and massages done and it was amazing. I felt amazingly relaxed and I loved it. I had gotten my hair layered and styled. I had even bought some make-up. Then Emily took me into Victoria's Secret. Victoria, she really doesn't have any secrets. She had made me get a ton of stuff in there. Some of I was slightly embarrassed by. When we got home Embry pulled me into his arms and hugged me to him. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back.

"Nuh!" Emily said and pulled me away. I groaned quietly. Then blushed. Embry smiled at me. Emily pulled me up the stairs.

"Here." She said handing me an outfit, "Put that on, fix your hair and make up then come downstairs." I smiled. I slid the outfit on, which was a turquoise spaghetti strap that was tight right under the breasts and then flowed out and a pair of skinny jeans and some black flats, and then broke into my new makeup. I put on foundation and then I did my eyes up dramatically. I walked down the stairs and the first person I saw was Embry. His jaw dropped literally. I blushed and looked down.

"Wow Bella," Embry said, "You look amazing." I blushed brighter and kept my eyes fixed on the floor. Before I knew what was happening Emily was dragging me out the door and I was frowning. We drove back towards the mall but instead of going to the mall she made a turn a few blocks past. I realized we were outside a club.

"Oh NO Emily!" I protested. "I can't even get in here!" Emily laughed.

"Get out of the car Bella," She said and smiled. I did as she told me and she pulled me right up to the door and the man there let us pass. I was astounded. Then we went to the bar and she handed me some drink and told me to drink it, so I did. Another drink later I was letting Emily pull me to the dance floor. Fifteen minutes later I was dancing with some guy I didn't even know. He started getting a little to close for comfort and grabbed my hand. He pulled me into a hallway and I shoved him hard away from.

"Get the hell off of me." I snapped at him. He laughed and pressed his lips to mine. He snaked his hand up my shirt.

"You are so sexy." He whispered and tears filled my eyes as I continued to try and push him away."Its going to fill good to be inside you or even that pretty little mouth of yours."

"Please stop it." I whispered and tried to push him away. He slapped me and tears filled my eyes. He pulled me further back into the hallway. He shoved me so I was on my knees. He undid his pants. When I wouldn't open my mouth he slapped me again and I cried out in pain. He grabbed my jaw holding it open and shoved himself into my mouth tears streaked down my face.

"Be a good girl and I may not hurt you." He said, "I may even give you a treat." I closed my eyes and cried as I did as he asked. All I knew was I wanted to be safe at home. I wanted Embry.

"Swallow." He moaned out. When he pulled away, I took a chance and screamed. He grabbed me and threw me hard into a wall, then kicked me in the stomach. I cried out loudly. Then suddenly the hallway got very crowded. I familiar faces swirled around. I saw Embry grab the man and shove him hard. Embry would more than likely kill him. Embry threw the man into the wall. Someone picked me up and I realized it was Leah. She started to carry me out of the hallway but I shook my head frantically.

"Embry." I whispered softly but I knew she heard me. I needed Embry. The room was spinning and I was aware of the throbbing pain in several places.

"Embry take her now." Leah commanded. "She doesn't want me or anyone else. Leave the scum for one of us and take her." I found myself in Embry's arms after a second. He carried me out of the hallway.

"Hospital now." I heard Sam's voice say. I couldn't hold my eyes open anymore.

"No, NO." Embry whispered, "Damn it Bella keep your eyes open. Please." I fought hard but then everything went black and the last thing I remembered was a strangled cry.

**Embry **

When we arrived at the hospital they took her back immediately. I sat in a chair and put my head in my hands. I just couldn't get that picture out of my head. The one where that guy as swinging her around like rag doll. The fear on her face. The smell of him on her. The smell of arousal, that wasn't coming from Bella. I needed to know what he had done to her in that hallway. I needed her to be okay first though. Not long later a doctor stepped out.

**  
**"Isabella Swan is asking for someone by the name of Embry." I jumped up and quickly made my way to the doctor. The doctor looked at me seriously. "Shes just been repeating your name. Overall shes okay. Just a few bumps and bruises, I suggest she takes it easy the next couple of days for more than her body but her state of mind as well. He showed me to her. I sat next to her. Her eyes were closed.

"Bella." I whispered and grabbed her hand. Her eye lids fluttered opened.

"Embry," She said quietly.

"What happened?" I asked her and her face contorted in pain and she whispered to me what he had made her do. I picked up my phone and dialed Leah's number.

"Tell me you didn't kill that bastard yet?" I asked as soon as she picked up the phone.

"No but I can." She replied.

"Don't hold him there. That sick fucker is mine."I told her and then hung up. I looked at Bella. "I'll send...Emily into sit with you. I'll be back." Then I walked out. I drove back to that club and saw Paul peaking around the corner. I walked over to where they were in the back .Sam was standing there watching them. Leah was holding the guy. I swung and my fist connected with his jaw.

"You sick fucker." I growled out.

"Embry what the hell did he do?" Leah asked me.

"He fucking forced himself into her mouth and then told her he wouldn't hurt if she just gave him what she wanted." I told her and the low growls erupted from everyone.

"I want you to understand," I said to the man, "That you messed with the wrong girl tonight. You messed with whats _mine._ I don't like it very much. I don't like what you made her do. I don't like that you hit her. I don't like seeing her in pain. I hate seeing her frightened. You have messed up quiet a bit. Right now there is nothing stopping me from killing you. I hate men like you. Who think women are here to serve your needs. Your wrong." Then I punched him again. I brought my foot up and hit him hard in the stomach. A few minutes later the man was laying in a bloody heap on the ground. I spat on him then walked away. I went straight to the hospital I ducked in the bathroom to get the blood off my hands. I went back to see Bella was set to go home. I scooped her up and headed out to the car. Once at home Sam's house I took Bella up to the guest room and she made me stay with her. I wasn't going to leave anyway.

* * *

**Review**

**Sorry I know it was short but I have been kind of busy.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight .**

** What if Edward was not the gentleman he played off? What happens when Edward does more than leave and break her heart? Who finds her on the forest floor? What happens when one of the wolf members imprint on her? Can you fix whats broken beyond repair?**

**

* * *

**

**Embry**

I didn't know how anyone could hurt her. It didn't make sense to me. I ran my hands through my hair. God shes been through so much shit. We lay how in Sam's guest room. Her head resting in my lap and her arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I didn't know what to do. She was crying and the only thing I could do was run my hands through her hair. We even had to have a doctor to give her a sedative to sleep last night. When she had stopped crying she looked up at me. I gently touched her cheek.

"How did you get to me that fast? You were suppose to be in La Push." She asked softly. I smiled slightly at her.

"You didn't seriously think I was going to let you walk out of the house looking as beautiful as you did with out anyone to protect you did ya?" He asked quietly, "Sam decided we were going to follow you guys. He didn't want you or Emily getting hurt."

"I'm glad you did." She whispered.

"Me too," I whispered back. She smiled and it made a wide grin stretch across my face. Then suddenly the smile was gone and she looked as if shes panicking. She stood up and ran out the room. I sat there staring. What the fuck just happened? Damn it! I swung and hit the wall hard. The door opened and Sam stood there.

"You wouldn't happen to know why Bella is downstairs freaking out would you?" He asked me seriously. I shot him a glare.

"Not a damn clue." I growled. "We were sitting here talking. She smiled at me, I smiled back, then she stopped smiling and ran out of the fucking room. I don't know what the fuck to do Sam."

"Stay here." He told me. I growled loudly. "Don't do anything stupid." He walked out of the room. I threw myself face down on the bed. I wonder if shooting myself would actually kill me or just leave a big mess for me to clean up later? The door opened and I didn't look up. I knew it was Bella simply by her light steps and her scent. She sat on the bed next to me.

"What are you doing Embry?" She asked me softly. Obviously this was strange behavior.

"Just wondering if shooting myself would actually kill me or just leave a big mess for me to clean up." I answered. I heard sharp intake of breath.

"Embry!" She said loudly and I could hear the sadness in her voice. "Why would think something like that? W-why would want to die?" Shit. It was apparent she thought this was because of her. Well it kind of was but more so my being useless. I rolled over and sat up. I pulled her to me. Damn it. She was crying again.

"Shh," I whispered, "I'm sorry. So sorry. I didn't mean that. I really didn't. Tell me whats wrong?"

"I'm scared." She whispered. I closed my eyes tightly, "I'm scared because Embry I'm falling in love with you." I froze. I looked down at her to find her looking up at me.

"Bella you don't need to be scared. I'm not going to hurt you." I told her softly, "I love you far to much for that. I don't expect you to say it back yet. You have been through hell Bella. You have ever reason to be tentative and hesitant when it comes to relationships. I want to take things at whatever pace you want to go." Then she did something I didn't expect she leaned up and softly pressed her lips to mine. It took me a second to react and I kissed her back softly.

* * *

**Review**

**Sorry I know it was short but I have been kind of busy.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry updating took so long**

* * *

I woke the next morning to find that Bella was no longer cuddled in bed with me. I immediately went to search for her. I headed straight down the stairs. I checked the living room, the kitchen, and outside. I frowned and went back to the kitchen to find Emily there.

"Where'd Bella go?" I asked her, "I woke up and she was gone."

"She went to her dads for the day," Emily informed me. Panic set in immediately. She wasn't on La Push territory. "She said she needed to spend time with him." I wasn't paying attention any longer. She wasn't on the rez we had a problem. I couldn't protect her. She wasn't here. That leech was still out there but Bella wasn't in my arms reach.

"Embry?" Rachel asked, "Are you okay?"

"Sam!" I yelled, "Sam!"

"Embry?" He asked, "Whats the malfunction?"

"Bella isn't on the reservation." I stated panicking, "She's not here."

"Okay?" Sam asked not getting it.

"Sam. Damn it." I screamed, "That leech is still out there."

"Shit." He answered, "I didn't even realize..."

"Let's go now." I snapped as I rushed out the door springing into wolf form and heading towards Forks. I arrived at Charlies and to my great relief she was fine. I backed to the edge of the woods returning to my human state and broke into sobs of relief. Leah moved in beside me.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"No Leah," I answered, "I'm just so panicked and worried all the time."

"She's going to be fine," Leah answered, "If you want we can try to have someone follow her at all times."

"I don't want to invade her privacy so much," I ran a hand through my hair, "But I want her to be safe all the time." I felt so torn about what to do, how do I respect her and protect her at the same time? I started toward home these thoughts running through my head knowing the rest of the pack could see them.

"Maybe you have to invade her privacy to protect her," Paul said and I could her the hesitance in his voice. He wouldn't want to invade Rachel's privacy like that either but he would to protect her.

"Sam," I asked, "When's the next pack meeting?"

"Tomorrow," He said, "We will discuss it tomorrow." I nodded my head in agreement. I arrived at Sam and Emily's shortly before Bella did.

"I missed you," She said as she bounded into my arms and gave me a quick kiss that caused her pale cheeks to flush with color.

The next night the pack was gathered in the woods sitting in our human forms. I looked up at them.

"That leech is still out there," I said, "He has hurt her once and I don't know what will stop him from coming back to do it again. I don't know how to protect her and her privacy at the same time."

"You can't," Jared announced, "Do you think when Kim had some guy following her around I was worried about her privacy and he was just a mere human. Your dealing with a bloodsucker here. She needs to be protected. We as a pack need to keep her safe."

"I can't say I disagree," Quil announced, "I really can't." It seemed to be a consensus within they pack that protection far out weighed privacy. I knew this would happen before hand, it was probably a waste of time to have this meeting. I nodded and sighed. I just hoped she wouldn't find out. I knew she would be pissed. The pack broke up with the agreement that we would take turns keeping tabs on Bella. Sam and I headed back to his place. I plopped on the couch needing to clear my head before crawling into bed with Bella.

"I know its hard man," Sam said as he ascended up the stairs, "But its for the best." I nodded as I began following him up the stairs. I stepped into the bedroom to find Bella already sound asleep. I smiled as she didn't even stir as I crawled into bed with her.


End file.
